Manhattan, New York City (616)
Manhattan is one of the boroughs of Category:New York City 616 New York City. Located primarily on Manhattan Island at the mouth of the Hudson River, the boundaries of the borough are identical to those of New York County, an original county of the Category:New York 616 state of New York. It consists of Manhattan Island and several small adjacent islands: Roosevelt Island, Randall's Island, Ward's Island, Governors Island, New York City (616) Governors Island, Category:Liberty Island 616 Liberty Island, part of Ellis Island, New York City (616) Ellis Island, and U Thant Island; as well as Marble Hill, a small section on the mainland adjacent to the Category:Bronx 616 Bronx. The original city of New York began at the southern end of Category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan, and expanded in 1898 to include surrounding counties. It is the smallest yet most urbanized of the five boroughs. The County of New York is the most densely populated county in the Category:USA 616 United States, and one of the most densely populated areas in the world, with a 2008 population of 1,634,795 living in a land area of 22.96 square miles (59.47 km²), or 71,201 residents per square mile (27,485/km²). It is also one of the wealthiest counties in the Category:USA 616 United States, with a 2005 personal income per capita above $100,000. Category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan is the third-largest of Category:New York City 616 New York City's five boroughs in population. Category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan is a major commercial, financial, and cultural center of both the Category:USA 616 United States and the world. Many major radio, television, and telecommunications companies in the Category:USA 616 United States are based here, as well as many news, magazine, book, and other media publishers. Category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan has many famous landmarks, tourist attractions, museums, and universities. It is also home to the headquarters of the United Nations, General Assembly Building, Manhattan (616) United Nations. Category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan has the largest central business district in the Category:USA 616 United States, is the site of both the New York Stock Exchange, Manhattan (616) New York Stock Exchange and NASDAQ, and is the home to the largest number of corporate headquarters in the country. It is the center of Category:New York City 616 New York City and the New York metropolitan region, hosting the seat of city government and a large portion of the area's employment, business, and entertainment activities. (source Wikipedia:Manhattan Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #547 (2008) There's a mobsters meeting. Mr Negative plans to poison everyone with a toxic gas. Spider-Man arrives at the hotel just when the gas is released. Amazing Spider-Man #548 (2008) All the mobsters are dying, only those without Karnelli blood in their veins live. A mobster tells Spider-Man to go help the mobsters' children. When Spider-Man swings away, Carlie, Lilly and Harry see him. Carlie tries to help at the crime scene but a police officer refuses her help. Amazing Spider-Man #611 (2009) Spider-Man fights Lady Stilt-Man and then Deadpool while Ana Kravinov kidnaps Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin). border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 33px; height: 184px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #613 (2010) Electro contacts the Mad Thinker.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_613 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 72px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #619 (2010) When Spider-Man unmasks the Big Man and sees he's Captain Stacy, he understands that he was played by Mysterio.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_619 Amazing Spider-Man #620 (2010) Empyrean Theater. w:c:marvel:Quentin Beck (Earth-616) Mysterio prepares his final operation. Ray Cooper takes his money and leaves w:c:marvel:Quentin Beck (Earth-616) Mysterio Empyrean Theater. w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man tracks w:c:marvel:Quentin Beck (Earth-616) Mysterio and there's a fight between w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man, the w:c:marvel:Maggia (Earth-616) Maggia and w:c:marvel:Martin Li (Earth-616) Mr Negative's men. w:c:marvel:Quentin Beck (Earth-616) Mysterio fakes w:c:marvel:Silvio Manfredi (Earth-616) Silvermane's death and escapes on a boat while the category:NYPD NYPD are waiting outside the burning building. After a fight, the boat explodes. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #621 (2010) Upper West Side, The Empyrean Theater. The category:NYPD police investigates the fire. w:c:marvel:Carlie Cooper (Earth-616) Carlie gets a call from her father who tells her he's got the money from the w:c:marvel:Quentin Beck (Earth-616) Mysterio job and they can leave the country. They agree to meet.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_621 Amazing Spider-Man #622 (2010) Spider-Man infiltrates Morbius' lab and, controlled by Martine, he invites her in. She fights Morbius and ultimately dies. Amazing Spider-Man #623 (2010) Avengers/Invaders Avengers/Invaders #06 (2009) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 92px; height: 184px;" } Black Widow: Deadly Origins Black Widow: Deadly Origins #03 (2010) The Golden Fleece Nightclub. w:c:marvel:Hercules (Earth-616) Hercules is attacked by a horde of women controlled by the Icepick protocol. w:c:marvel:Natalia Romanova (Earth-616) Natasha helps him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Widow:_Deadly_Origin_Vol_1_3 Cable Cable #022 (2010) Bishop chases Cable and Hope in 1614. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Cable & Deadpool Cable & Deadpool #034 (2007) Cable & Deadpool #035 (2007) Cable & Deadpool #036 (2007) Cable & Deadpool #037 (2006) Cable & Deadpool #043 (2006) Cable & Deadpool #045 (2010) Cable & Deadpool #046 (2010) Captain America Captain America: Who Will Wield The Shield #01 (2010) Bucky, Black Widow and Steve Rogers fight Hyde.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_America:_Who_Will_Wield_the_Shield%3F_Vol_1_1 Captain America #603 (2010) w:c:marvel:Rebecca Barnes (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616) Rikki investigates but with no success.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_America_Vol_1_603 Civil War Civil War: Front Line #04 (2006) Anti-registration combattants meet, with Sally Floyd is listening. Cape Killers attack them. Civil War: Front Line #09 (2006) Sally Floyd has a successfull blind date. Civil War: The Initiative #01 (2007) Lower Manhattan. Hurricane (II) is apprehended by the Thunderbolts Daredevil Daredevil #101 (2007) Daredevil #501 (2009) The Kingpin tells Turk he knows he betrayed him but let him go alive.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_501 Daredevil #502 (2009) The Kingpin reaffirms his control on Owl's men.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_502 Daredevil #503 (2010) Former Owl's men break criminals out of a penitentiary bus. They tell them they now work for the Hood. It's revealed that, unknown to them, they will actually work for the Kingpin.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_503 Daredevil #504 (2010) Kingpin asks Lady Bullseye to kill Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and Category:NYPD police officers in the coming riots.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_504 Dark Reign Dark Reign: The List: Amazing Spider-Man #01 (2009) Spider-Man downloads a comprimising video and escapes when Norman Osborn gets in the lab. Iron Patriot takes Spider-Man down but he manages to escape. As Peter Parker he manages to send the video to all his journalist contacts. Iron Patriot can't put him under arrest because there is a lot of witnesses. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 206px; height: 187px;" } Dark Reign: The List: Daredevil #01 (2009) Lower Manhattan, Matt Murdock meets with the Hand legal team in their building. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Dark Reign: Hawkeye #01 (2010) Lower Manhattan. The w:c:marvel:Avengers (Dark Avengers) (Earth-616) Avengers fight a w:c:marvel:Mandroid Armor Hulk-Buster piloted by a member of P.T.S.F. . w:c:marvel:Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616) Hawkeye sadistically kills the pilot, also causing the death of 36 bystanders. w:c:wmarvel:Norman Osborn (Earth-616) Iron Patriot tries to spin this into a terrorist attack but w:c:marvel:Benjamin Urich (Earth-616) Ben Urich doesn't buy it.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 600px;" } Dark Reign: Hawkeye #04 (2010) w:c:marvel:Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616) Hawkeye dispatches most of the Bullseye impostors but is ultimately knocked out.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_4 Fallen Son Fallen Son #01: Wolverine (2007) Sam's Barbershop. Fallen Son #03 Captain America (2007) Ninth Avenue Roxxon Gas Station. Fantastic Four Fantastic Four #570 (2009) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Heroes For Hire Heroes For Hire #03 (2006) The S.H.I.E.L.D. brings in Captain America. They later realized the prisoner they have is in reality Paladin. Heroes For Hire #05 (2007) Heroes For Hire #06 (2007) Hulk Hulk #017 (2010) Red Hulk fights Red She-Hulk on the top of a building close to the Baxter Building and the Chrysler Building. Fall of the Hulks: Red Hulk #01 (2010) Empire State University. Flashback: Pr Gregson Gilbert creating Dragon Man. Invincible Iron Man Invincible Iron Man 023 (2010) w:c:marvel:Giuletta Nefaria (Earth-616) Madame Masque calls w:c:marvel:Ghost (Earth-616) Ghost.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_1_23 Models, inc Models, Inc #01 (2009) Chili, Jill and Millie meet Johnny Storm. Kyle Richmond's Central Park mansion. The girls relax and meet Hedy Wolf. Models, Inc #02 (2009) Kyle Richmond's Central Park mansion. The models are waiting for Millie's return from jail. North Norrell has cops searching through the mansion. Later, two robbers get into the mansion and point a gun to Hedy, Patsy and Jill. Sachet Nelson's painting studio. Millie and Jill start posing for paintings that will be offered to a charity auction. Todd Speer's apartment. Johnny Storm, Toni Turner and Chili (disguised as the Lynx) search through the apartment for evidence proving Millie's innocence. Models, Inc #03 (2009) Kyle Richmond's Central Park mansion. Flashback to how Patsy fought the robbers. Sachet Nelson's painting studio. Millie and Jill continue posing. When they get out of the studio, they get shot at by a sniper. Millie takes a gun in Jill's purse and shoots back before the police arrives. Devin Perlman's townhouse. Hellcat and the Lynx search the apartment. Hannover Agency, photography studio. The models are in a photo session when they get a phone call saying Sachet has been kidnapped. Models, Inc #04 (2009) Sachet Nelson's painting studio. Millie and chili go posing. Chili realizes Sachet's paint palette looks the same as the one she found in Devin Perlman's townhouse, she finds it suspicious. Kyle Richmond's Central Park mansion. Sachet storms in with some men and explains why she tried to kill the models. The models take them down. Devin Perlman's townhouse.Flashback to Sachet relationship with Devin and when she killed her. Moon Knight Moon Knight #07 (2007) Ms Marvel Ms Marvel #011 (2007) Ms Marvel #037 (2009) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 182px; width: 75px;" } New Avengers New Avengers #061 (2010) w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man and w:c:marvel:Jessica Drew (Earth-616) Spider-Woman are watching the Avengers Tower, Manhattan (616) Avengers Tower from afar. They're attacked by the w:c:marvel:John Horton (Earth-616) Griffin and the w:c:marvel:Jerome Beechman (Earth-616) Mandrill. The w:c:marvel:Jerome Beechman (Earth-616) Mandrill takes control of w:c:marvel:Jessica Drew (Earth-616) Spider-Woman and asks her to kill w:c:marvel:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_61 New Avengers #062 (2010) Sensational Spider-Man Sensational Spiderman #036 (2007) Underneath Manhattan: Spider-Man is about to find Calvin Zabo's lab. Sensational Spiderman #037 (2007) Calvin Zabo transforms into Hyde and goes after Spider-Man. Spider-Man finds all the men emprisoned by Zabo. Hyde and Spider-Man fight. The Marvels Project The Marvels Project #03 (2009) A US general visits Professor Hamilton and tells him he's going to hire him for a new secret project. The Marvels Project #06 (2010) Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #104 (2006) Baron Zemo meets Captain America. Thunderbolts #105 (2006) Baron Zemo meets Captain America and proposes his help. Songbird have a drink in a bar called "Strange Bedfellows". Thunderbolts #105 (2006) Penthouse Apartment of Alice Nugent. The Squadron Sinister meets. Thunderbolts #137 (2009) Iron Fist is kidnapped by the Thunderbolts. Uncanny X-Men Uncanny X-Men #519 (2010) A young homeless mutant tells Fantomex how he discovered his friend Gargouille was killed by a Predator X and how he escaped. Uncanny X-Men #520 (2010) Wolverine tracks the Predator X to the Manhattan Underground, Manhattan (616) sewers then the origins of the nanites to a building in which they enter by force. Fantomex tells the young mutant he's dealt with the Predator X.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_520 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 130px; height: 183px;" } Uncanny X-Men #521 (2010) Vengeance of The Moon Knight Vengeance of The Moon Knight #01 (2009) Moon Knight stops a bank robbery.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Vengeance_of_the_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" colspan=2 - } Winter Soldier Winter Soldier: Winter Kills #01 (2007) X-Men/Spider-Man X-Men/Spider-Man #03 (2009) }} Category:Manhattan 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05 Category:NYPD